Enemies of the Heir
by Lex3
Summary: The snake is back, and this time he is after the sweet Lily Evans. What can Voldemort want with this inocent? or is Lily not what she seems? *finished*
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: We own non of the characters that are recognised, Unknown characters are made by us and if you want to use them you have to ask first but they still belong to JK Rowling (SP?) as they are based on her books.  
  
Phew now that's over with you can enjoy the story hopefully. ( It is a joint effort Between, my friend Rain and myself.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lilly pulled James into a tight embrace.  
  
"I can't believe it." Lily murmured. Dumbledore had just told them the news. The new head boy and Girl were non other than James Potter and Lily Evans. It was the first time in years that the head girl had come from Slytherin.  
  
"I love you" James whispered into her ear. Lily looked up into the face above her. A smile on her face.  
  
"Head boy and head girl, you know what this means? Our own common room." James smiled wickedly. Imagining what they could get up to when they didn't have to worry about getting interrupted.  
  
A Gryffindor dating a Slytherin, it had caused quite a stir last year. But they knew they had been meant for each other no matter the house. It took a while for James' best friends, the marauders, to accept a Slytherin as one of their own. Now she had all but been made an honorary marauder, her brains certainly helped with their tricks. She even knew about Remus' condition and the fact that the four of them were animagi.  
  
Lily's mind went back to last year,  
  
"Hey Lily" Sirius shouted across the Gryffindor common room, "why'd they put you in Slytherin anyway. You fit in much better here." And that she did the Gryffindor common room was where she spent most of her free time. She was willing to bet that most of the Gryffindor's forgot she was the enemy.  
  
None of the Slytherin's seemed to care that she never came to their common room anymore. 'Mudblood' they had called her. They were going out of their way to be offensive to her, t wasn't even true. Her mother was a squib, a person born into a magic family without any magic of their own. Her mother had chosen to live as a muggle and married a muggle, Lily was the only one of the family that new the truth about her mothers heritage. She could imagine her sisters face should she ever find out that she was descended from witches, that look alone would be worth it's weight in gold.  
  
The only Slytherin that seemed to care was Severus, he was the only one of the wretched lot that had even attempted to be nice to her. When she stated dating James he stopped talking to her and joined in, in what the other Slytherin's affectionately called Mudblood bating.  
  
"The only problem with being head boy and girl is that we can't get up to our pranks." Lily said mournfully, she had grown to love playing tricks on people as much as the Marauders. James smiled.  
  
"Nah. All it means it that we have to be more cleaver about it, or at least make sure there is a first year there to take the blame." Lily punched him playfully in the arm, a mock outraged look on her face. 


	2. Part 2

At the end of the first day of term Lily went back to her common room. As she walked through the door, whispers occurred.  
  
"Say it!" some one told Severus Snape in an urgent voice.  
  
"Um…Congratulations Lily, on becoming Head girl" He said. Lily said nothing, she was awaiting more. "Now, I guess you'll have plenty of time to spend with your boyfriend." He said it sarcastically, but Lily pretended he meant well.  
  
"Yeah it does. Thanks Sev' that's so nice of you." She smiled swiftly, and padded up the stairs to her dormitory leaving dear old Severus' mouth ajar.  
  
There were times when Lily often wondered why she had been put in Slytherin. 'This is one of these times.' She thought mournfully to her self. She knew that both of her Grandparents had been Ravenclaw, and her father a muggle so it made no sense. She shrugged the feeling off and tried to get to sleep.  
  
She had a very strange dream, she was in what looked like stacks, an old fashioned one, where library information was kept. It was silent, all there was, was a slight breeze that stirred some of the dust, until.  
  
"Please!" A woman begged. "Please, I beg you. Don't do this please!" Lily could hear her begging, crying, "No, don't do this, please, no!" The voice sounded so familiar but Lily didn't know who she was. Lily tried to help her but she was rooted to the spot where she was standing.  
  
"Oh shut up you worthless squib. Shut up now!" Said a black haired, tall man, in a harsh voice. Lily saw the woman get thrown in the room landing on the floor. She was young, only around twenty-five. She looked up at Lily, as though begging for help. "No one can hear you scream," said the man again. He laughed, a horrible high-pitched laugh, too high for the man he was. He picked the woman up, and threw her against the wall where she stood, sobbing, pleading with her ice blue eyes, that Lily had only ever seen on one woman, and that woman also had the dark red hair. This was Lily's mother.  
  
Lily shook her head. 'This makes no sense,' she thought too her self.  
  
The man walked up to the woman, and smiled a horrible cruel smile.  
  
"Maybe," he said slowly, he was very close to her now, and he reached out and took a finger and touched her cheek. "Maybe, you're not so worthless after all." He moved his head backed, and scanned the woman's face. "A child methinks," he said looking pensive; he rested a hand on her long red hair, and stroked it. He had a very dreamy expression, "yes a girl," He closed his eyes, as though seeing something, a vision. "Yes, a girl, called…" They snapped open. "Lily?"  
  
'No,' Lily thought, 'no, oh god please, no'  
  
"My Lord Voldemort…" said another male voice, Lily saw a man running down stairs, stopping at the doorway.  
  
"Go away Malfoy, don't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Oh, forgive me M'lord…"  
  
"Don't go and apologise Malfoy, just go!"  
  
With a swift nod, the man had gone.  
  
The man Lily now knew was called Voldemort sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Now, my little sweet thing, where were we?" The woman said nothing, Voldemort smiled. "Ah yes, a child." He pulled sharply on the roots of her hair and kissed her fiercely on the lips. When he drew away, her pinned her to the wall, and ripped off her blouse.  
  
"Oh God please no!" the woman begged again. "Why? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Oh, my dear girl, don't you want me too? You should feel proud that I chose you. Our daughter, she'll be great. The greatest of all." He kissed her again, and began to unbutton her jeans. Then he looked up at Lily, and smiled.  
  
"Leave her alone!" she yelled at him. She didn't know how, but she could sense that Voldemort could see her. He looked straight into her eyes. The she saw them, the man bright emerald green eyes. Like hers.  
  
"But if I did that, you'll never be." He said smiling a sinister smiled. Lily shook her head grabbing the roots of her dark red hair by her temples. "Yes Lily, my dearest Lily, my beautiful daughter. This is how you were created."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, this is who you are. Except it. Become it. Embrace it. Feel it, the power in you."  
  
"No!"  
  
Voldemort was getting angry. "You asked the question, I'm giving the answer, now live it."  
  
"You bastard" she whispered to him. Voldemort looked back down at the woman, and ripped off her jeans.  
  
"I'll make you see." He whispered. He kissed the woman again, and the world went swirling into darkness. 


	3. Part 3

Lily sat up in bed, drenched in an ice cold sweat. She looked around her familiar room. How could everything look the same while she felt her world was crumbling around her? 'It can't be true' she thought to herself, 'it was only a nightmare' but a niggling little doubt was in the back of her mind. She had always thought her father was a muggle but… She shook her head vehemently she would not think along those lines her father was a muggle and not Voldemort. That 'snake' could have nothing to do with her. A voice in her mind hissed 'but your in Slytherin, you belong with the snakes.'  
  
Lily jumped up from her bed, unable to keep still any longer. A wave of nausea washed over her. Lily staggered towards the bathroom and threw up.  
  
She rested her flushed cheek against the cool of the tiled wall. Listening to what was going on outside the room.  
  
"What is she doing in there?" the cold voice of Ivy Parkinson asked.  
  
"I think she's sick" someone replied. Someone knocked on the door. Lily almost expected them to ask her what was wrong but that was wishful thinking.  
  
"Will you hurry up, we need to get ready."  
  
Lily groaned and pulled herself to her feet; she held a washcloth under the tap and washed her face. She felt slightly better but she was still deadly pale. Ivy's face contorted into a sneer as she made her way out of the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong with little miss I'm to good to hang about with Slytherin's" Ivy said with mock concern.  
  
"Well you got one thing right, Ivy," Lily laughed bitterly remembering her dream, " I am to good to hang about with the likes of you." Lily walked away leaving ivy spluttering in rage behind her.  
  
Lily pulled on her school robes mechanically, still thinking about the dream. 'It can't be true' she kept telling herself but there was still a doubt at the back of her mind. ' I need to find away to prove that the dream was just fictional' Lily had never seen Voldemort before so… so if she could find a picture of him it would prove that the man in her dream was just a figment of her fevered imagination. 'But where to find a picture' she wondered. 


	4. Part 4

Lily tapped her quill nervously on the desk, biting her fingernails. There was a mirror at the back of the classroom and Lily kept looking at her reflection, her dark red hair that was a trait of her mother, and those eyes. Her eyes, Voldemort's eyes. She closed them tightly and looked away from the mirror slightly begging them to have changed. When she opened them and looked back at herself in the mirror, they were still the same.  
  
'How can this be?' she thought as she traced her eyes with her index finger.  
  
"Yes, this is who you are. Except it. Become it. Embrace it. Feel it, the power in you."  
  
That nagging feeling was getting stronger. She, god forbid, felt complete all of a sudden. Like she knew who she was more. It was if a jigsaw piece had filled a hole in her heart, but it was filled with darkness. "A child methinks,"  
  
She dropped her quill, lent back and put her hands round her waist, running more of Voldemort's words in her mind. "Yes Lily, my dearest Lily, my beautiful daughter. This is how you were created."  
  
Lily tried to refrain tears; she was not going to cry over it, well not now, in Transfiguration. Tightly she closed her eyes again; "I'll make you see."  
  
Another feeling was threatening to engulf Lily, abandonment. This Voldemort had fathered her on purpose and he had abandoned her. Hatred Lily had never known before was flowing through her. Also why had her mother never told her? Any body? She was raped for god sakes and she was keeping her fucking mouth shut. Oh God, did her father know? The father who had raised her as his own did he know that Lily was not his but the evidence of a cruel and heartless rape?  
  
Finally a sound that Lily took as if it were a choir of Gods angels sounded. The lunch bell, as quickly as she could she went out the classroom. James followed her out. "Lil' are you alright, you seem a little out of it, your all hot and bothered. Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Lily shook her head and stopped James from holding her, "James," she said. "Do you know Voldemort's real name?" James looked at her as if she had said that chicken's really have two heads.  
  
"Voldemort?" he repeated slowly and carefully, pronouncing every syllable. "You mean that insane bastard, who reckons he rules the world? The guy who's killing loads of people?" Lily nodded. Her eyes were burning up.  
  
James looked very hardened all of a sudden. The his voice full of bitterness; "Yes I know, he was head-boy here around twenty-five years ago. Tom Riddle his name was. In Slytherin. Little outcast he was too."  
  
Lily didn't wonder why James knew his name until she got to the library. Being here brought back lots of memories of her dream. How it took place in the stacks. She drew in a deep breath and walked forward. At the back of the library there was a collection of yearbooks, and each would have a photo of every pupil who graduated that year. She walked along past all the books, James had said that Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, had been here around twenty-five years ago. So that would mean… She closed her eyes, as though trying to meditate. "1953" a voice sounded in her head "1953" being a girl who trusted her female intuition she pulled down the large leather bound book that had the date "1953" proclaimed on it's spine in gold lettering.  
  
With an almighty heave she placed the book on a nearby table, blew the dust off of it and began to flick through the pages. When she found photographs of the students, she carefully looked at each page in search of 'R'  
  
"Randell…Rennie…Riddle Tom M."  
  
It was a very clear photo in colour; wizards had obviously sussed it out before muggles had. He had jet-black hair, which fell down slightly but not covering entirely his bright emerald green eyes. It was the man from her dream just younger.  
  
Lily grasped her chest, gasping for breath, she looked down at the photo, and there he was smiling up at Lily, his daughter. She couldn't stand it any more. Slamming the book shut, and putting it back on the self, she ran out of the library and back the girls bathroom and where for the second time that morning was violently sick. 


	5. Part 5

Sorry about what happened before I uploaded the wrong chapter. If you would like to read the rest of that story go here  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A few days past, and each night she was haunted by the same dream. Her skin was paler than ever before, and had shadows under her eyes. Was she ever going to have a good night's sleep? Was he, her biological father, going to leave her alone? Was he ever going to spare her of these dreams that haunt her? Probably not. Not until she did something for him. The problem was Lily had no idea what it was.  
  
Another problem…James had noticed something. And he was beginning to pester her. And he wasn't going to let go.  
  
Lily feigned studying; her eyes misted over, the words before her swimming. James came through the portrait hole, and sat down right in front of her; Lily looked into his brown eyes. "Tell me." Was all he said. Lily slowly lowered her head again, and said nothing. He lifted her chin up with his index finger and looked onto her with a look of determination. "I'm not leaving until you do."  
  
Lily moved her head out of James' touch. "Just not sleeping too well." She said. It was true too. James knew however there was more.  
  
"Please, tell me. I can help."  
  
Lily looked at him, her face-hardened. "There is nothing wrong. Now please, stop it." James mournfully shook his head.  
  
"No Lily, I won't. Don't you understand? I'm worried. We all are. Since the beginning of term you've been so distant, and I want to know what's wrong. If you can't tell me than who can you tell?"  
  
"What can I tell you? What can I say? Because there is nothing."  
  
James, if I told you, would you hate me? I'm the heir of Slytherin, the only daughter of a psychotic murderer by a cruel trick of fate. And my father isn't letting me forget it. She thought frantically to herself, half-wishing James could hear.  
  
He took her hands in his. "Lily, please, I love you, and I care about you. And I am so worried." James rested her hands under his chin. Lily thought, after careful thinking, she opened her mouth to speak, slowly forming the letter 'V' with her lips. James prompted her. "Yes, Lily, my dearest Lily."  
  
She stopped. Those words, the words Voldemort had said, to convince her that he was her true father. Voldemort had processed James. She was sure of it. There was no other explanation for it. James had never said those words to her before. Why now?  
  
Violently she shook her head. "I'm not yours!" she spat. "I've never been yours. Stop sending me things!" She stood up and looked down at a James shaped Voldemort. "Don't you understand? I hate you! I'll never forgive you for what you did to her. To me!" James looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Lily." He had tears in his eyes. "Lily please."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. "Leave me alone. I HATE you. Despise you. You sick twisted, fucker!"  
  
And she stormed out of Gryffindor common room, to 'James' in tears. As soon as she stood on the landing the world of darkness took a hold of her. 


	6. Part 6

Chapter 6  
  
James stared after Lily, he felt numb, he was dead inside. Lily hated him. The only person he had loved since the death of his parents despised him. To make things worse James had no idea what he had done to make her so angry with him. He replayed their last conversation over in his mind.  
  
He sat down in the Gryffindor common room, staring blankly into the fire trying to come to terms with what had just happened. He stayed there for god knows how long.  
  
"Hey James, where have you been? You missed Potions Professor Aqilina was really pissed." Sirius said.  
  
James turned his blank eyes on his best friend. Sirius blanched at the look on James's face.  
  
"What's happened?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"She… she hates me." James answered in a flat voice. There was no need to ask who hated him; the only person that could have inspired such a reaction was Lily. "And I don't know why." Sirius sat down beside James.  
  
"Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to talk to her for you?" James nodded mutely in consent.  
  
  
  
Lily slumped against the wall, how could this be happening to her. Voldemorte was ruining her life. He was contaminating her relationship with James, trying to drive her insane. She pulled herself upright, tears streaming down her face. A couple of first years looked at her, the head girl, seemingly having a breakdown. They made moves as if approach her, to see what was wrong. She turned towards them and snarled:  
  
"Don't come near me."  
  
The first years backed up hurriedly, they had never seen the normally pleasant head girl act like this before. Lily watched their retreating backs. Not caring that she had scared a couple of helpless first years.  
  
Lily looked up and down the corridor, debating what to do next. Should she tell someone, Dumbledore, if she really was Voldemorte's daughter? she could be a liability. No… she couldn't tell him, not anyone. They would hate her, force her to leave school. Then what would she do? She would not be welcome anywhere except for the one place she had absolutely no desire to be. Her father's arms.  
  
A wave of nausea washed over her, she felt like she was going to be sick again. But it felt different somehow, her body moved as if of it's own accord. She walked slowly and steadily towards the side door of the school, unable to stop herself she felt a growing panic. What was happening to her? She stepped out of the side door and was moving towards the forbidden forest  
  
  
  
Sirius came running back down to where James was still sitting by the fire.  
  
"I couldn't find her." He said breathlessly, " I even asked Snape if he had seen her." James' lost his blank look and it was turned to one of worry. "I don't know how to find her. Unless we use The Map… 


	7. part 7

Chapter 7  
  
James dug it out at the bottom of his trunk. He had been voted keeper of the map. Along with that and hesitantly he pulled out the invisibility cloak. "I'll go alone," he said turning to his friend. Who for once in his life looked (like his name) serious. "Unless you want to come with me?"  
  
Sirius thought then shook his head, so James took out his wand, tapped it and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to know good." And then appeared the sacred map. James tried to find Lily, when he did; he saw that she was heading for the…Forbidden Forest.  
  
  
  
Lily tried to resist the force that was pulling at her but she couldn't it was just too strong. She didn't want to go in the forest; there were…things in there, and at this specific moment she couldn't really recall her Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons. That was Remus' talent.  
  
Getting deeper and deeper into the forest, it was beginning to get dark, and birds wanted to roost when, suddenly she stopped, and was rooted to the ground. "Just when I want to move" she muttered darkly to her self, trying to unstick her feet. Then she heard it. A voice, a high-pitched voice. "Welcome Lily" Voldemort said, appearing round a tree.  
  
Lily's head darted up, there he was, looking hideous, tall with horrible pale skin, like bone, slits for a nose. It was her father.  
  
Inside Lily whimpered, but on the outside she stood proud and tall. "Hello." She said.  
  
"As you can see, I've undergone a few changes since you saw of me last."  
  
"What did you do to James?" she asked, cutting with the crap.  
  
Voldemort sighed. "Nothing much, just made it so he went a bit strange. Didn't even feel a thing. But it worked, didn't it?"  
  
"What d'you mean?" she spat.  
  
"Ended yours and Potter's little relationship. It couldn't continue, it'll end badly. You see I can see these things." Lily looked at him aghast, but he continued. "Potter will never want to speak to you again, so you can be where belong, in Slytherin."  
  
Lily shot daggers at her father. "Now" he continued, "this is what I want you to do. Forget about James Potter, he was up to no good anyhow… what about the werewolf? He could be handy, but I'd prefer if it was someone in Slytherin. Severus Snape for example?"  
  
"Why should I do what you tell me?" Lily exploded, looking braver than she felt. Voldemort looked shocked.  
  
"You will do what I tell you young Lady because I am your father!"  
  
Lily swallowed. Hearing it from him, like that, suddenly made it so much more real. She was the daughter of a monster. She was a monster. "I know. I even accept that now. You raped my mother. You fathered me…you fathered a daughter, and you did it on purpose, then you abandoned me!" Lily told him. "You let me see how I was brought about, and then you expect me to do what you say? I hate you. I will never submit to you and your ways. I may be the Slytherin heir but I'm not going to fulfil it…Father.  
  
"I love James, and I'm not going to let you spoil it!"  
  
Voldemort smiled evilly. "We shall see daughter, we shall see." And with that he disappeared with a wisp of smoke.  
  
And a mere few meters away James Potter stood in complete shock under his invisibility cloak, as Lily collapsed to the ground. 


	8. part 8

Chapter Eight  
  
James lowly got to his feet a look of utter bewilderment on his face, how could his lily be that things daughter. His sweet loving Lily was nothing like that monster. He appeared to gather his thoughts together and rushed towards Lily's still form.  
  
He knelt at her side and checked her pulse, it was fait but at least it was there. 'I have to get her to the hospital wing' he thought to himself. He picked her up, surprised at how light she felt, he laid a kiss on her forehead and whispered,  
  
"My poor, poor Lily, how long has this been eating you up inside?"  
  
James walked as quickly as he could towards the hospital wing. He burst through the door and was met by a very surprised Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"James what's going on" she gushed. James had a split second to make a desion what to tell her. He decided against the truth.  
  
"Lily… well there is something wrong with Lily. We were talking and she said she didn't feel well and she just passed out. I didn't know what to do. So I brought her here." James laid Lily down on ones of the beds.  
  
"Well you did the right thing." Madam Pomfrey said as she rushed around tending to Lily, "maybe you should wait outside"  
  
James reluctantly went out to the corridor.  
  
Sirius came bounding along the corridor, if James hadn't been so worried about Lily he would have laughed; Sirius was getting more and more like his Animagus form every day. Sirius wore a worried expression.  
  
"Did you find her?" He asked then looked at where they were standing, "Oh my god! Is she OK? What happened?" James was tempted to tell Sirius what he had just seen in the forest but something held him back, 'Lily wouldn't want people to know.' He realised.  
  
"She fell and bashed her head." James told his best friend, inwardly wincing that he had just lied to the one person he thought he could tell everything to. And it was a lousy lie at that. But Sirius took him to his word and didn't question James' explanation, assuming that James would have had to reason top lie to him.  
  
James looked down at his watch.  
  
"You're going to be late for Transfiguration," he told Sirius  
  
"So will you."  
  
"I'm not going, I am waiting here till Lily wakes up."  
  
"I'll wait with you then."  
  
"No" James said a little bit to quickly, "they won't allow two people to miss class for this, one they would understand but not two." 'Plus if she wakes up and freaks about what had happened I want to be the only person there.' He added silently. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Ok then, if you are sure you don't need the company. I'll be sure to get you lots of Homework" He smiled wickedly. James managed a playful grimance at his friends parting comment even though he felt as if something was eating up his guts. He watched Sirius bound away while he waited for Madame Pomfrey to call him back in. 


	9. part 9

Chapter 9  
  
Lying to Sirius had been terrible, but this was Lily's dark secret. She is Voldemort's Daughter? Sweet sweet Lily, who couldn't hurt a fly the daughter of such a horrible thing? No it wasn't true, but of course it was. There was no denying it; Lily had accepted it, so should he.  
  
"Mr Potter, she's awake now." Madam Pomfrey said. And so she was, she was rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Ssh child, you're in the hospital wing, luckily Mr Potter brought you in."  
  
"James?" she squeaked. "James saw me?"  
  
"Don't worry Lily, you look fine." James said stepping forward. Tears flowed down her cheeks, as Madam Pomfrey gave her a check over.  
  
  
  
Lily couldn't stop the tears from falling. James had found her, now every one was going to ask why the head girl was in the Forbidden Forest and she would have to tell every body.  
  
Finally Madam Pomfrey was gone and she met James' eyes. "I heard a lot."  
  
He said. "And I don't care." He sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her hair. "I didn't tell anybody I said you just fainted."  
  
Relief soared through her, and then she flung her arms around his neck. "Oh God James, I'm so scared. I am so scared. He won't leave me alone. Please make him go make him leave me!"  
  
James leant back slightly and kissed her softly. "We'll find a way. You have to tell Dumbledore though."  
  
Lily shook her head violently. "No, no, no. No you don't understand. You can't tell any body please. No one I beg you please!"  
  
Against his better judgement, James nodded. "I won't, I promise."  
  
Lily was allowed to get out of the hospital wing the next day. But during the middle of the first night in the dorm she had another terrible nightmare.  
  
She was lying on some white sand, in the middle of the night, a light warm breeze licked at her body. She hummed softly to her self, when she felt something move against her. A slimy something. She looked down to find out that she was naked, beginning to panic slightly she sat up to try and look for some clothing. She couldn't find anything and to make it worse she felt something wrap around her wrists and drag her to the ground. The same with her ankles, she looked at them to find that she was no longer lying on white sand but a bed of snakes and they keeping her to the ground.  
  
Trying to scream out for help another snake gagged her around her mouth to refrain her from doing so. Then Lily noticed that Voldemort was coming along, he hissed at the snakes so they cleared a path for him to walk through. Lily tried to fight against the snakes' but she couldn't.  
  
"Oh dear Lily, don't you see it's hopeless to fight against me? I'm here and I always will be." He bent down and sat on her stomach. Lily found that he was surprisingly light. He ran his fingers through her red hair.  
  
"You look so much like your mother, it's unbelievable. So beautiful so…wonderfully beautiful." He bent down further and kissed her on the cheek. "Except for your eyes of course," he chuckled slightly, "You have my eyes."  
  
Slowly Voldemort got up. "You will fulfil your destiny my flower, you will act on how you supposed to, or, I believe the saying is, and do excuse the cliché, else."  
  
And again he disappeared in a wisp of smoke and awoke with a start in a cold sweat.  
  
Breathing deeply, he threw her legs over the bed and got up to have some water. She looked out the window while draining her goblet at the night sky where an owl flew into the owlery.  
  
Turning back to the crumpled sheets of her bed she realised that she didn't want to go back to sleep, at least not alone. Hovering for a few minutes she made up her mind. She descended down the girls' dormitory and up to the boys. She crawled into James' bed, put her arms around his waist and fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	10. Part 10

Part 10  
  
James stirred slightly; he felt an arm around his waist. He snuggled down, feeling at peace. But wait that wasn't right, he was in his dorm there wasn't supposed to be anyone else in his bed, for an awful moment he thought that one of his room mates had snuck into his bed, and he was enjoying it. He looked more closely at the arm; it was a slender, feminine arm. One with a mole just above the elbow. He smiled contentedly; it was his Lily's arm. He didn't care that she was in his bed uninvited; all he cared about was that she was with him.  
  
Lily stirred and James turned to face her.  
  
"Morning" he said smiling as he reached out to brush some hair out of Lily's face. She looked momentarily confused as if she didn't know where she was. Then she smiled sleepily  
  
"Good morning to you too." She replied. James looked at her intently, a smile still on his face.  
  
"Lily, I was wondering, not that I am complaining, but why are you in my bed?"  
  
"Um" Lily looked slightly embarrassed. She turned her eyes away from him, "I had a nightmare."  
  
James placed a figure under her chin and lifted her face to his own and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"You should have woke me. I could have, I dunno, maybe helped or something." He said fumbling for the right words; worry clearly showing on his face. Lily gave his a sweet smile.  
  
"You did help, just being near you make me feel safe." She said almost shyly. James smiled and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
It felt so right being there with Lily, he knew that they belonged together. No matter who her parents were. Or mine for that matter. Or that her father had killed them. James felt anger start to bubble up inside of him. He shook himself mentally. 'No it doesn't matter, my sweet, sweet Lily had nothing to do with it.' He thought to himself, 'and she must never find out' he promised.  
  
Lily eventually pulled back, her head inclined to one side as if listening to something.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked.  
  
"Your room mates are starting to wake up." Just as she said it Sirius called out.  
  
"James, get up. You lazy ass. You have to down for Quiditch practice in fifteen minutes.  
  
James groaned and buried his head in Lily's hair.  
  
"I am going to kill him, I swear." He whispered. Lily laughed softly. It warmed James' heart to hear Lily laugh; it had been so long since the last time. He bent forward as if to kiss Lily again. She put a hand on his chest to stop him.  
  
"Had you not better be getting ready for Quiditch." She told him.  
  
"No, I have to stay here with you."  
  
"James, you have to go." Lily scolded playfully, "What would coach say if you missed practice because you were in bed with a girl." James thought about it for a moment, and then smiled.  
  
"You're right, imagine the scandal." Lily laughed again, slightly louder than before.  
  
"James, who else is in there." Sirius voice called out. Lily smiled guiltily.  
  
"Busted" she said not bothering to keep her voice down. Lily crawled out of James; bed she moved out from between the curtains.  
  
"Hi Sirius, Remus, sorry got to dash." With that she ran from the room. The two boys stood with open mouths.  
  
James rolled out off bed with a bump. The noise seemed to rouse Remus and Sirius from there shock. Sirius smiled knowingly at James. It was a well-documented fact that Sirius very often had girls into his bed.  
  
"I didn't do anything, we were sleeping that's all." James said in response to the unasked question.  
  
"of course you didn't, you just had a gorgeous girl in your bed and all you did was sleep." Sirius replied sarcastically, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Sirius, he telling the truth." Remus said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I could smell a lie, werewolf remember." Remus had gotten more comfortable with his animal side over the past year; with the acceptance can some extra abilities, like being able to smell a lie. James smiled shyly.  
  
"Ok then. We won't tell anyone that the head boy and girl spent the night together." Sirius said smiling wickedly. "I mean what would people think."  
  
James hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Well I wonder what people would say about the deputy head boy and his string of Girlfriends." He said trying to turn the conversation away from himself. Sirius shrugged easily,  
  
"Can you name me a person who doesn't already know?" James thought about for a minute but came up a blank. He smiled ruefully.  
  
"Fair enough." Sirius smiled knowing that he had won the discussion.  
  
"Had we not better be getting ready for Quiditch." Sirius said. 


	11. Part11

1 Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Lily went to the Slytherin common room only to be greeted by Severus Snape.  
  
"Where have you been?" he sneered.  
  
"Went for an early breakfast." Her cloak covered up her pyjamas.  
  
Snape gave a twisted smile and stood up to face her.  
  
"Really." It wasn't a question it was a statement. "But you weren't in your bed virtually all of last night, I checked. I wonder why that was?"  
  
"I can explain…what on Earth were you doing in the girls dormitories?"  
  
Snape looked taken aback, he hadn't thought this through properly. Lily watched seeing Snape squirm. "Well?" she asked again. "Spying on me were you?" She smiled. "And who told you to spy on me?" she whispered coolly and demandingly like she never knew she could. "C'mon Severus, spill the beans. Tell me."  
  
She walked up closer to him, "I know you want to, it's just burning in you."  
  
"My father."  
  
"Father eh?" Lily smiled but inside a weight just plummeted downwards. Voldemort had probably told Mr Snape to who was undoubtedly a Death Eater. "Tell you what, you tell your father to tell whoever told him to tell you, to leave me the hell alone. You got that?" And she padded up the room before Snape could answer, but she popped her head around the door. "Oh and by the way." She said sweetly, "I was with James, if you must know."  
  
Lily watched James training; this was the only thing where Sirius could actually boss James around, as Sirius was the captain. Lots of people had wanted it to be James but he had said being Head boy was enough and given the position to Sirius who had wanted the job more anyway. So she just sat there next to Remus who was perfectly good at Qudditch but just didn't want to be on the team, he said it wouldn't be fair because he's 'ill' all the time.  
  
Remus was struggling like mad on his potions essay, and had nearly chewed to the top of his quill into a pulp. He was absolutely hopeless at potions and no matter how much he tried at it he never got any better. It didn't add to the fact that Snape was in the class so he found every single chance a human had (or not so human in Snape's case) to ridicule Remus.  
  
"Oh I don't know anything about this 'Draught of living Death!'" he finally resorted to throwing his Quill down on his book and it bounced onto the row in front. "Urgh" so Remus jumped over the seats with amazing skill that made a first year girl glare in admiration.  
  
Lily's eyes wandered over to the Forbidden Forest. There was a light breeze that made some of the taller trees sway but Lily couldn't feel any thing. Leaning closer she looked carefully at the forest. There was that breeze again, but this time she felt it and this time she heard something.  
  
"Lily…" a high cold echo sounded. All of the air seemed focused on her, as it dishevelled her hair and made it so she had to close her eyes to avoid getting grit in them.  
  
"What was that?" Remus said, his head reappearing from the depths of used chewing gum City. Lily slowly shook her head, and smiled weakly, but only on the outside. Her insides were full of dread.  
  
After Quidditch training she went to tell James about her dream and what had happened just then. Telling James made her feel slightly better, she wasn't bearing this alone, some one knew, and James wasn't abandoning her like she feared he would. But the truth was still eating away at her; it was still unbearable to think that she was spawned from a creature of darkness, a creature that she hoped she'd never be.  
  
She wanted to tell people she truly did, but they would hate her she would be unwelcome, the only person who would welcome her was her father. And she'd rather die than have that happen to her.  
  
Every meeting with James now resorted her ending up in tears, and she never wanted to sleep alone. It made her feel like a big baby. A little girl who was chased by a scary witch in the forest and had to sleep with her mother for the rest of the night.  
  
But in her case it was true, except the wizard was truly after her.  
  
The thought of her mother made burst into tears again. How she had really suffered in silence for at least eighteen years. How her father had put her in so much pain.  
  
At the though of what her mother went through the tears went away replaced by a burning anger, HE had done those awful things to her, her father had put her mother through her and she was the result. Lily new that no matter how she came into being her mother loved her. Didn't resent her. Her father had to pay for what he had done. Pay with his life. Lily enjoyed the feeling of power that the anger gave her, as long as she kept the anger she would not feel so helpless. Lily Evans will not do helpless, she is smart, powerful and will not bow done before her 'father'. 'I will fight you' she vowed silently. 


	12. part 12

Chapter 12  
  
The next day Lily woke up beside James again, his roommates were almost getting used to seeing her there. She wondered whether she should tell James about her resolve to make Voldemort pay, he might try to persuade her off the idea but on the other hand he might want to help he seemed to have some kind of vendetta against Voldemort himself. She remembered his bitter tone as she asked what Voldemort's real name was. Lily rolled out of James' bed. She stretched then put on her robe, James woke at the absence of the now familiar body in his bed. He watched Lily silently. "Lily, something is different. What had happened?" He asked noticing that Lily now stood tall as if she was no longer afraid of what could come out of the shadows and get her; she was almost standing like the old Lily. For the past few weeks she had been walking with her head hunched over, making herself as small as possible. It hurt him to see his once strong, proud Lily shuffling around like some old woman who had seen too many horrors. Now she seemed to be back to her old self but nothing had changed as far as he new. For an awful moment he caught himself wondering if she had given in to Voldemort, and that it was his power that held her up. But he new that could not be true she would never do that. Lily looked down at James, and made a snap decision that she would tell him what se had vowed. "Nothing has changed, well except that Voldemort will soon be very dead. I'm going to make him pay for what he did to my mother." James looked at her steadily. This is what Voldemort had made her resort to; the only way she could see out of the nightmare was to kill him. His sweet Lily was planning on killing someone and that knowledge seemed to have given her strength. 'She is so much stronger than me' he thought bitterly, remembering what his 'solution' had been.  
  
James woke up to the sound of his new friends getting ready for their first day of classes. He smiled to himself. He was finally here, 'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry' his parents were so proud when he had received his letter. He rolled out of bed and was greeted with the site of a half naked Sirius. He blinked slowly at the boy he had only met the day before but automatically felt a kinship with. Sirius smiled and ran of to finish getting dressed, James grinned at the strangeness of living in a dorm but he felt at peace here. The got down to breakfast, another friend, Remus, accompanying them. The all sat together at the Grifindor table. The happily stuffed their faces full of delicious food and chatted, wondering what the day would hold for them. At the end of breakfast the voice of Dumbledore rang out. "James Potter, you will meet me in my office as soon as you have finished." Every eye in the room turned to look at the first year wondering what on earth he could have done to get called to the head's office. James himself looked about ready to pass out. Sirius looked him a worried expression on his face. "You don't think it is about." he whispered. They had 'accidentally' put jam in Peter's bed last night. James shook his head. "No it can't be that, I don't think, surely." James turned his eyes back to the table willing everyone to stop staring at him. Finally the teachers filled out of the room and the pupils went to find their classes. Dumbledore sat in his office; he wished he didn't have to call James to him in such a way, especially considering the news he had to give him. But James needed to be made strong, he had to be used to the pressure. The last remaining heir of Grifindor needed to be able to cope with anything the world could throw at him. James exited the great hall then realised with a panic that he had no idea where Dumbledore's office was. Professor Mcgonigal saw the lost looking boy wandering along the corridor; she felt intense pity on this child. He had a lot to live up to and what Dumbledore had to tell him would not be easy. She put a hand on his shoulder, James jumped slightly then recognised that it was his head of house. James looked up at her to panicked to recognise that she wasn't angry with him. "Follow Me," She said kindly. James nodded then followed her silently along the corridor. They came to a stop outside of a statue of a gargoyle. "Polos" Mcgonigal said to the gargoyle. Her lipped curled almost imperceptibly at the indignity of having to use a muggle sweet as a password, but it was one of Dumbledore's strange habits, he always had the name of a sweet for his password, though this was the first time it was a muggle sweet. The door opened at Mcgonigal motioned for James to go through. He entered the office with much trepidation. "Sit down." Dumbledore said kindly. James sat down, stiffly. "You are not in any trouble, but I am afraid I have some bad news." James first thoughts were ones of relief thank goodness he wasn't going to be expelled but then all kinds of things Dumbledore might have to tell him started running though his mind. "I am afraid that there had been an incident. Voldemort, Tom Riddle, has made an attack on your parents, I'm sorry they didn't survive." James felt like he had been physically hit, whatever he had been expecting it wasn't this. How could this have happened to him, what had his parents ever done to this psycho. He turned his eyes on Dumbledore as if pleading that it wasn't true. Dumbledore's kindle eyes were full of sorrow there was no mistaking the fact that what he was telling him was the truth. "Please" James begged, "Let it not be true." Albus longed to take the young boy in his arms and offer his some kind of comfort but he couldn't, James had a world of heartache ahead of him and he needed to know how to deal with it. James sobbed silently. "What will I do?" He asked, his voice quaking. "You will always have a place here, we would never turn anyone in need away. Always remember that." "Why is this happening to me?" he cried out. "You are the heir." Dumbledore said softly as James fainted.  
  
James opened his eyes slowly, he looked around the unfamiliar room, he was in the infirmary, what was he doing there. Then the events of the yesterday came back to him, tears streamed down his face, he could not cope with this. He needed to find some way to make the pain go away, he couldn't live like this, he just couldn't. He looked around the room his eyes came to rest on a pair of scissors they would do. He pulled himself out of bed barely managing to stand; he stumbled across the room and picked up the scissors. He leaned against the wall and slid down. He looked at the scissors in his hand and without another thought he pulled the blade across his wrist. He herd a scream, madam Pomfrey had entered the room. He clutched the scissors to his chest as if they were a security blanket. "My poor child what have you done." She asked. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "I wanted the pain to go away." Madam Pomfrey took him in her arms. She called the quick heal salve and bandages to her. "Let me see your wrist" She commanded James held out his wrist mutely. She bandaged it up as quickly as she could, the pulled him into an embrace. "What could be that bad?" She asked. "They are dead." He sobbed. She had no need to ask who was dead, all the teachers had been told of the situation. "My poor poor child. You must feel so lonely, but your not alone, ever, you have your friends, you have us. You have suffered a terrible loss but we can help you, it will get better. I promise." "But it hurts so much" He cried. "I know, I know but this is not the answer, think of all the people you would leave behind." "There is no one left that cares." "Now that's not true, young Black was asking after you every five minutes while you have been here and Remus is practically driving his teachers crazy due to his worry induced stupidity." James had no answer for that he just cried, Madam Pomfrey held him till he fell asleep.   
  
James had took quite a while to get over it but he did, with the help of his friends he managed to get his life back together and Sirius's family had offered to take him in over the holidays. Only five people knew what had happened, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Mcgonigal, Sirius and Remus. The rest of the school only knew that he had had some bad news and needed time to get over it, the fact that his parents were dead had came out over time but only that five knew of the suicide attempt, they thought it might stigmatise the rest of his time at Hogwarts. James looked back at Lily, his strong flower. He would do anything in his power to make sure that she never made the same mistake he did. He would not let her go down that road and if that meant killing Voldemort then so be it. 


	13. Part 13

Chapter 13  
  
Lily had felt stronger as she went down for breakfast that morning; she hummed to herself and stood proud. Some serious thinking had done that. She was Lily Evans- No one could take that away. So, she wasn't going to let the bitch get his way. Killing him would hopefully do that. But whatever she thought the truth still kept cropping up, for the rest of her life. When Harry was born a mere two months ago now, she had felt so happy and free of every thing. Voldemort could not rob her of her life. But as she looked on at the sleeping babe at her chest the truth that she had tried so hard to forget came creeping back up her spine. Harry Potter was the Grandson of the most evil wizard in the last century- at least. And even worse- Harry had her eyes, which meant that he had Voldemorts eyes also. Also Harry was appearing to be a dead ringer of James- which was nice if a bit creepy. Even creepier was the way Harry behaved. Normally babies bale their lungs apart every ten minutes when they were hungry, needed changing- whatever, but Harry wasn't. If he wanted something he would just look at you, and instantly you would know what he was wanting. And it wasn't just a parent child bond-it had happened To Remus, Sirius, Peter every body who crossed this child's path. Sirius was saying some ridiculous thing that Harry was reincarnated and had been so many times he knew he was just a small part of history. He certainly did have that look in his eyes. She and James knew that this child wasn't your average wizard- but what it was they didn't know. On top of that James had admitted a while back that the reason Voldemort was so interested in James was that he was the heir of Gryffindor. And her being the heir of Slytherin, (having found out by some dream that her dear old dad had given her) well it couldn't have a good outcome. But the two of them had refused to take any of that into account- some ugly fucker of a wizard who ruled through fear, ruin the lives that they wanted to have. Through the years that had past since Lily had found out the past of her parentage James had tried to convince her to tell Dumbledore- but the longer she kept it in the harder it was to tell. So Lily had remained silent. "Will this kid //ever// cry?" Sirius asked one evening after sitting next to her on the sofa. Lily chuckled and shrugged "Don't know, surely if he was in pain he would. But I kinda like a silent kid." Harry woke up and looked at his mother, but like ever didn't cry. He then looked at Sirius and smiled slightly. "How's my little Old Soul?" Sirius had taken to calling Harry that after reading in a book, where people who were reincarnated loads of times were called by that. "Ah, he's wants something to eat." He looked back at Harry. "Are we ready to start on the bottle- cos I'm really comfy here and so if your mum, and I don't think she would want me peeking." Harry laughed- but Lily didn't know if it was Sirius' tone of voice or Harry really understood the words-she wouldn't doubt it. "Yeah." Lily said. "My little boy's all grown up, we started him on the bottle the other day, but he doesn't like it." Sirius gave a laugh "Either would I if I was in his position." Lily raised her eyebrows at Sirius who suddenly looked guilty, and Harry seemed to be judging his Godfather. "Quit it.hey quit it Harry. He looks like I dunno.Ming the Merciless with that glare." Lily took Sirius comment into account, and prayed that Harry would turn o his Gryffindor side and not the Slytherin. 


	14. Part 14

Chapter 14  
  
"Albus what are you doing here?" James said as the headmaster of Hogwarts apperated in their living room. Ever since they had graduated from Hogwarts Dumbledore had insisted that they call him Albus, it had taken quite a while to get used to it. "Can't an old man visit his nephew?" He said with a twinkle in his eye. Albus had been like a father to James since his own passed away. He walked towards James who held Harry in his arms; James stood up and passed Harry over to Albus. Any other baby would surly get moody at the amount of times he had been shifted around, but not Harry he took the constant passing around in his stride or should that be crawl. He was the pass the parcel baby. Albus held the small Harry in his arms, who cooed happily. He sat down on the coach with the little wriggling bundle in his arms. "There was another reason for me visit. We need your help. Voldemort is gaining power, his followers are causing havoc, I think he is going to try and seize power." Dumbledore's normally laughing eyes were serious. James looked at his steadily, it was hardly surprising that Albus had come to them for support. The Heir of Grifindor against the Heir of Slytherin, What Albus didn't know was that there was not only the one Heir of Slytherin. James knew about his heritage from third year when Dumbledore had felt that he would be able to deal with it, they could trace his line all the way back to Gordic Grifindor himself. Albus half smiled. "I know what you are thinking, it is not only your heritage that had made me come to you to ask for help, I am asking as many of your year as I can. The only way we can defeat Voldemort is if we stand together. It is your age group that has the right combination of knowledge and youth." James nodded slowly. "I will do all I can to help." He looked up suddenly; Lily was standing in the doorway. "Did you hear?" Albus asked, Lily nodded. "You have my support, I will do anything in my power top help defeat him." She said anger burning in her eyes. If Albus noticed the look he didn't say anything about it. "So what have these. Death Eaters been up to?" Lily asked, she had been debating whether or not she should tell them that she knew what Voldemort supporters were called. She decided that they should know. They all looked at her, at the use of the term Death Eater. "Death Eater?" James asked. "Voldemort's supporters, they are the Death Eaters, or they should be. They thrive on death, it is what sustains them. It seems the perfect name." Lily knew that this was what Voldemort called them, he has told her in a dream he had even invited her to join him, imagine where she told him to stick his offer, Voldemort was less than amused. No one knew that Voldemort was still in contact with Lily, not even James. It didn't happen all that often but t did happen. James looked at her as if he suspected something. But Albus cut in before he could confront her. Dumbledore nodded. "Your are right, it is a fitting name, and a name reduces the fear of the thing itself. Hopefully a name will help." James forgot his suspicions as a question came to his mind. "Do we know any of the death eaters?" He asked. Albus nodded sadly. "There are a few that have come from your year. Ivy Parkinson, Cameron Lestange, Severus Snape." Lily took in a sharp intake of breath at Severus' name, he always had an affinity with the darker magic's but she never really believed that he would turn to her father. James took it all in silently a knowing look on his face, he had always seen the worse in Snape but Lily knew that he wasn't all bad, he had been kind to her. "Snape, that slimy git, how could he. And Ivy she well I always knew she was a slut but evil, well. Cameron that is hardly surprising he was a bastard at school practically an evil lord himself." They both let James have his own monologue, Albus almost smiled at his colourful language he had resorted to the way he spoke at school. "What do you need us to do?" Lily asked. "I don't know yet, but even just having people to speak out against him will be a valuable asset." Lily nodded. She would do anything Dumbledore asked her, anything she could do to bring down Voldemort. 


	15. Part 15

Chapter 15  
  
And so it was decided. They were going to stand up against Voldemort. They were not going to let him gain power. Lily was not going to let him. She was going to spite him. She might be the heir of Slytherin, but she was not evil- unlike her father. And other the months that past fighting Voldemort, he had only 'contacted' her once. She had been waiting for James who was late from work and fallen asleep by the fire Harry on her lap. It was the usual one could say asking her to join and stop trying to oppose him, "There's just no point my flower," He had said caressing her cheek. "In the end I shall win. Come with me, and you and that son of yours will have extraordinary power. You must realise that I don't //want// to lose you but if I have to, I will." There was very small comfort that Voldemort was going to try not to kill her yet oddly disturbing. She found that she wasn't scared at the prospect of her father ending her life. 'Just shows how evil he really was prepared to kill his own flesh and blood to get what he wants.' And as the months past, Harry was still not crying, or talking for that matter. He was now eleven months old, and not a sound had escaped that mouth, except for the odd coo, but that didn't count as such. That was when Dumbledore brought the news. Lily and James were very high up in the order so whatever news that he had of Voldemorts plans he told the young couple. That was when Dumbledore told them of the prophecy, made almost three thousand years ago by the shamans and retold by the word of mouth since then. Written down in the time of the Romans in Latin, now Voldemort knew. Dumbledore had found out this by a number of spies that he had in Voldemort's army. Lily was only relatively interested in the prophecy, and as she did the washing up Harry in his bouncer in the doorway, she assured the trusted headmaster that she was indeed listening. "I have absolutely no idea why Voldemort is worrying about this. It makes no sense. But this is indeed Voldemorts next plan. To eliminate this person." Dumbledore told James in the lounge, Harry listening more than Lily was. "Well it must make some sense Albus." "It was made three thousand years ago James. Although the shamans were more precise about divination than our resident teacher." He said, almost bitterly. "So I will tell you non the less." He cleared his throat and Lily was just drying up the dishes. "They will come, He who brings the light The heir, The heir of both Two great houses shall Rule under his Power, Which is unique Kill all evil, which, Lays his path But corrupted he may be For he is the heir of both." That made Lily drop the plate she was drying. Dumbledore was wrong. The prophecy made perfect sense. James the heir of Gryffindor she Slytherin. The two 'great' houses. And the heir of them both, the one in the prophecy, the person it was talking about. That person...he was //Harry// James came running into the kitchen sweeping past Harry, he had obviously heard the smash. "Oh clumsy me." She said, trying to cover up why she had dropped it. At least until Dumbledore had gone. She took out and muttered "Reprio!" and it instantly repaired into her hands. "You alright?" James asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine." She said rotating her shoulders. "I guess every one's all stressed out nowadays. Maybe I should go out into the garden," she picked Harry up from his bouncer and walked outside with him. Lily sat on a wooden swing Harry on her lap kissing his hair. "I won't let him get you Harry, I won't let him. Not ever." He turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "I know sweetie." She croaked tears falling down her cheeks. Harry looked back at her, a look of non- understanding on his face. "Look at me, all puffy eyed. Maybe it's my hay fever playing up." She laughed slightly. Harry did nothing just stood there, but then he wrapped his arms around her again and. "Don't cry mama, don't cry."  
  
----------THE END--------------  
  
Authors note:  
  
We felt that this was a good place to leave the story. You know have all the info to draw your own conclusions about what really happened the night Lily and James died. This was not everything is handed to you on a platter and does what all good stories are supposed to do. It makes you think about it.  
  
If we get enough requests one or both of us might think about writing a sequel, but. *shrugs shoulders* I dunno. I hope you enjoyed the story. Many thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Luv Rain and Lex 


End file.
